No me pones
by Mia's
Summary: ... Le mordí el labio inferior sin saber que hacer y él deslizó su nariz sobre mi mandíbula y hacía hacía mi cuello -Edward, para...-¿Qué pasa? -No me pones. Después de la confección de Bella, Edward, convencido de que Bella solo intenta esconder su pasión por él intentara seducirla a todas horas, en cualquier lugar y de cualquier modo aunque para eso deba aliarse con Alice.
1. No me pones

Era el chico más listo elegante popular atlético del colegio y solo llevaba algunos meses en el instituto de Forks. Y aunque todos le adoraban, chicas principalmente, mi odio hacia su ser era creciente cada vez que en clase mientras algunos intentabamos estudiar él, el chico no-necesito-estudiar-cullen, se dedicaba ha hacer "gracietas" para que los demás se rieran y el profesor tubiera que para la lección para hacer callar a los demás.

Mi nombre, como muchos ya habréis adivinado es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para todos excepto para Edward Cullen, el chico del que les hablaba antes. Sí, supongo que eso ya lo suponiáis también. Bien, mi vida era sencilla, sin complicaciones alguna. Vivo con Charlie desde hace un año, nuestra relación es buena y nuestras charlas casi nulas. Excepto cuando cree que debo recibir una charla con relación a enfermedades sexuales, ha no tener sexo en su cama (tarda papi) o cuando dice que teniendo un padre policía debería dar ejemplo detrás del volante...aunque solo sea en horario escolar.

En realidad Charlie sabe como soy. Sabe que me gusta la velocidad y que cuando recibí mi primera charla de sexo ya había experimentado que era follar en todo el sentido de la palbra, el único que tiene, SEXO

Bien, avancemos en la historia hasta llegar al presente. Esta noche, se celebra una de las típicas fiestas de adolescentes a las que no me importa ir siempre y que Alice Cullen me acompañe y se divierta conmigo. Lo genial de ir a la fiesta de esta noche, es que también estarán los chicos de la manada. Alice esta algo tímida con ellos pero cuando consiga que Seth y ella ponan en contacto sus lenguas (Eccs!) va ha relajar sus hombros ligeramente.

-Bella Swan, se que estas en casa abre de inmediato.

A cinco horas de la fiesta Alice a estaba fuera de mi casa, seguro que cargada con maquillajes y ropas y penies y cachibaches para hacer que mi pelo ondulado se quedara liso, muy liso. Pero obviamente yo no iba ha abrirle la puerta a ese diablo del estilo. Preferí continuar bajo mis sabanas restregando mi cara por mi cojín.

_-Ah hola Alice, ¿Vienes ha ver a Bella?_

_-Hola Charles, ¿no está Bella en casa?_

_-Sí, debería estar en su habitación. Pero ya sabes, ayer salió con que debe estar rogándome que no te abra aunque sabe que voy ha hacerlo_

¡Maldito seas Charlie!...Cino horas y diez minutos más tarde Alice y yo estábamos llegando tarde al aniversario de Mike. Alice vestía un colorido atuendo muy digno de los calurosos días de verano y las algo-frías noches veraniegas. Unos shorts azul ultramarino a conjunto con un top que le cubría los senos, una americana color coral a conjunto con unos Emilio Pucci llenos de color y una bolsa de mano de diseño propio, todo un espectáculo! Aunque el mío, tampoco se quedaba atrás. Alice, se había encargado de vestirme con un top que, como ella solo me cubría los senos, color turquesa y con flecos. Para rematar, me había elegido una falda por encima de las rodillas rosa pastel de charol a conjunto con el color de mi uñas y, al menos, había tenido la decencia de colocarme una americana algo más largo que la suya blanca nieve junto con unos tacones de aguja negros. ¡Oh sí! Y como olvidar un ostentoso collar dorado con una gran patena de Dior que cubría mi cuello. En fin, Charlie nos hizo el favor de acompañarnos hasta la fiesta (nótese el sarcasmo) para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Mike cumplía ese día los 18 por lo que, por supuesto que estaba todo bien. Gracias a cosas de la vida, había una barrera que no permitía pasar los coches a 50m de la fiesta, con que, Charlie tubo que irse por donde había venido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ei, hola chicas! Creí que no llegarían

-Sí, problemas con el auto

-Jeje! Pero pasen, alla dentro tiene un plato para cada una.

Comimos charlando entre nosotras ya que los demás ya habían cenado y solo charlaban entre ellos. La manada estaba en el otro extremo de las mesas y ni siquiera pudimos saludarles antes de que Mike nos tuviera todo preparado junto a él. Poco después, también llegaron Cullen y un amigo de este, Emmett creo que se llama y tuvieron que sentarse a nuestro lado puesto que eran los dos únicos sitios libres en aquel momento. Y por supuesto Edward no fue a sentarse junto a Alice, su querida hermana menor, sino que se sentó junto a mi, y empezó su charla de, de conozco de todo la vida...¡Agr!

-Hola Bellita, ¿Qué tal tu verano?

-Cullen, estuvo bueno

-Lo supongo- Dijo lanzándome una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No nada- Dijo con su fingida cara de inocente

-Edward se refiere a como te fue con Jacob este verano- Dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Y tu qué tal con tu putita, Cullen?

-¡Woah! Punto bajo, ¿qué le has echo a Bella, Edward?

-¡¿Yo?! Es ella que la tiene contra mi. En realidad yo no le he echo nada

Después de que Alice y yo nos retirásemos de la mesa, para dejar a Cullen y a Emmett cenando solos nos dirigimos con los chicos, no sin antes haber pasado por la cocina por algo bueno que beber. Allí estaban todos, con su particular modo de destacar, sentados sobre los reposa-espalda (xD) de sus respectivas sillas, desafiando a la gravedad en lugar de sentarse sobre las sillas como la gente normal.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué ahí?

-Bella. ¿Qué tal chica?- Ese era Embry, uno de mis favoritos- ¿No ha venido Jacob?

-No supongo, nosotros no hablamos Embry...

-Claro, ustedes solos quedan cuando lo necesitan , ¿cierto?- Replicó Jared. Los demás estallaron a reír, incluso Alice, y yo me reí de lo idiotas que eran cuando intentaban meterse conmigo.

Algunas charlas más y Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de baile improvisada que habían montado en el salón de Mike. Diez minutos más tarde y Alice ya llevaba su borrachera y su vaso de vodka lila bien condensados en la sangre, junto a eso añádele un estruendo en el baño de los chicos que incluye a Cullen y a Emmett cargándose un espejo. A Emmett haciendo el imbécil y a Edward sangrándole la mano porque se ha clavado un pedazo de cristal en la palma de la mano. Cuando Emmett salió corriendo y riendo del baño se sentó en el suelo junto a mi y, justo a la vez Alice se sentó entre sus piernas y se pusieron a reír como locos. Yo rodeé los ojos y me dirigí hacia el baño donde Edward estaba tendido intentando extraer las pequeñas piezas de sus mano.

-Dejame- Le ordené tomando su mano.

-No que no me soportabas.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario Cullen.

-¿Entonces porqué me ayudas?

-Esto lo haría cualquiera

-Yo no lo haría.

-Cualquiera con corazón, Cullen!

-¿ Porqué me detestas?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-La verdad es que no...¡Auch!- Alejó su mano y se inspeccionó la palma, luego me miró de regreso- ¿Van ha quedarme cicatrices?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué esperas? Son cristales, no trozos de papel. Parece mentira con lo inteligente que eres en clase seas tan idiota en la vida real

-No soy idiota

-Lo pareces

-A ti lo que te pasa es que te mueres por mi

-Ni en tus mejores sueños

-¡Claro que sí preciosa!- Aproveché ese momento para extraerle un nuevo trozo de cristal-¡Auch! Puedes tener cuidado.

-No- Y le extraí el último

-¡Joder!

-Véndate la mano con algo y cuando llegues a casa te pones...

-Mi padre es doctor

-Mejor para ti entonces...

Dejé a Edward frente al lavabo y me encaminé hacia donde estaba Alice quien ahora jugaba a manitas con Emmett. Rodé los ojos de nuevo y antes de darme cuenta estaba siendo tirada hacía la pared del interior del servicio. Edward cerró la puerta y estampó sus labios contra los míos en un violento y salvaje beso que me quitó la respiración de repente, respondí a su beso si ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y él acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza. Se separó para respirar y nos miramos a los ojos. Le mordí el labio inferior sin saber que hacer y él deslizó su nariz sobre mi mandíbula y hacía mi cuello

-Edward, para...

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me pones


	2. Conozco tu cuerpo

El día que le siguió a la fiesta, Edward no me dirigió la palabra, diría que ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme a la cara más de lo estipulado como correcto. La noche anterior, después de nuestro regreso los había visto cuchicheando entre ellos, pero en realidad no creía que Edward le hubiera contado nada de lo ocurrido a su amigo puesto que ese acontecimiento, solo hería su ego.

Como cada sábado por la mañana, Alice hacía planes para esa noche y el domingo acaparando todo mi fin de semana, cosa que tampoco me molestaba demasiado. En concreto, esta noche la pasaría en casa de Alice. Veríamos unas pelis en el salón de su casa y luego...seh! Luego nos emborracharíamos y saldríamos a las calles a pasarlo bien. A Alice no le gustaba demasiado esta última parte, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser muñeca-Bella en cada uno de los eventos a los que asistía por poco importante que fueran. Mi teléfono móvil se hizo de notar en ese instante y me dirigí hacia él mientras terminaba de secarme el pelo.

-¿Sí?

_-Bella, voy ha ir a buscarte en diez minutos, espero que estés lista_

-Alice, tu casa esta a veinte minutos de aquí... ¡¿No estarás conduciendo mientras hablas conmigo, cierto?!

_-¿Cómo crees Bellita?_

-No me llames así, ¡quieres! ¿Has terminado de hablar ya?

_-¡Qué humor tienes por las mañanas, no hay quien te soporte!...Te llamaba para decirte que Rose ya tiene las motos preparadas en frente de casa, donde siempre_

_-_¿No vamos ha ir en su coche?

-_No, ella no puede ir hoy, al parecer ha quedado con alguien_

-Supongo que ya nos contarás sobre ese alguien. Pero, ¿Tú irás manejando hasta las pistas?

-_Como crees Bella, iré con el coche y después le dejaremos la moto a Jacob para que se la lleve él_

-Esta bien, te espero aquí

Corté la llamada y descansé el trasero sobre el colchón de la cama. Me peiné ligeramente y me encaminé hacía la cocina mientras pensaba en el posterior encuentro que tendría con Jacob, no era que no quisiera verlo, pero tampoco me apetecía tanto. Sabía que tendríamos mucho sexo y hablaríamos muy poco. El timbré sonó y me dirigí a abrí la puerta al tiempo que me inclinaba para coger mi mochila.

-Pasa Alice, no entiendo como has tardado tan poco pero me alegra que estés aquí de todas...

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar por un segundo?

Una voz suave me recorrió el cuello mientras se acercaba por detrás y me rodeaba con su cuerpo. Podía sentir como crecía su miembro rozando mis nalgas mientras yo jadeaba suavemente antes el contacto de sus labios en mi nuca y en mi espalda descubierta.

-No me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste- Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo gemí- Tu cuerpo dice lo que tus labios callan

-Edward, aléjate

-¿Porqué?

-Porque tengo que irme. Alice va ha venir en unos minutos y no quiero que nos encuentre así

-Te importaría que mi hermanita nos encontrara en una situación comprometida…

-No nos encontrará en ninguna situación comprometida porque tu vas ha alejarte de inmediato y vas a marcharte de mi casa

-¿Eso quieres?-Me giró y lamió mi clavícula- ¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Mmm…

-Yo creo que no.-Paró de repente y yo fruncí el ceño mientras él reía- Tranquila, ya hará tiempo de seguir, tenemos todo el fin de semana

-Apártate cretino- Noté el calor en mis mejillas pero me hice a un lado y me bebí un vaso de agua en la cocina, antes de tener a Edward pegado de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

-Porque te resistes a entender que somos uno, que el calor de tu cuerpo es mío, es por mí. ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?

-No te he puesto nada difícil nada, sino ya te habrías ganado una bofetada, que no digo que no lo hayas echo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me la das? Si tanto la merezco. Vamos Bellita- Gruñí frustrada y me giré para encararlo

-Verás Eddie, odio que me llamen Bellita y como no dejes de hacerlo vas ha recibir esa bofetada que tantas ganas tienes de recibir, ¿entendido?

En ese momento algo vibró en el pantalón de Edward. Se alegó unos centímetros, metió su mano en el bolsillo y atrapó su iPhone. Miró a la pantalla, luego a mí, volvió a mirar a la pantalla y luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

Edward no contestó y atendió a la llamada de inmediato mientras acariciaba mi pelo y yo le apartaba la mano.

-¡Hola hermanita!...Sí, aquí esta… ¿Qué?... ¿Y Emmett?...Esta bien, te la paso.- Edward me pasó el teléfono y el se sentó frente a mí, en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras me empujaba a sentarme sobre sus piernas

-¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa contigo?...-Edward acarició el hueso de mi cadera y yo me estremecí- Hajam…Sí, vale…Como digas-Y colgué, mientras propinaba un empujón al brazo de Edward con el que me estaba acariciando

-¡Quieres parar!-Me sonrió enseñándome su reluciente sonrisa y palmeo mi trasero ligeramente- ¡Edward!

-Cierto, tenemos que irnos, vamos.

Se colgó mi mochila sobre sus hombros y se encaminó fuera al tiempo que yo, atónita cerraba la puerta de casa y subía a su Opel Corsa blanco mientras él me sostenía la puerta.

-Gracias-Susurré ahora tímidamente

-Un placer preciosa-Rodé los ojos y él se rió arrancando el coche.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen en diez minutos y nos encontramos Alice, con su reluciente sonrisa marca Cullen esperando sentada en los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Edward estacionó el vehículo y yo salí rápidamente sin darle tregua alguna, abalanzándome sobre Alice y con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta me la devuelves

-Tarde o temprano terminarás dándome las gracias, lo sabes

-No empieces con lo de ser vidente, por favor. La cuestión es, pequeño duende maligno que voy ha devolverte la jugarreta con un tal Jasper

-¿Quién es Jasper?

-Nadie-Dijo Alicie -El hermano de Rosalie-Dije yo al mismo tiempo

-Mm…espero que me hables de él tan pronto como Bella se vaya porque si no voy ha tener que ir yo, personalmente a conocer quien se quiere meter en los pantalones de mi hermanita

-¡Edward!- Chillamos las dos al unísono aunque yo me reí más que regañé a Edward.

-Bien Edward, ahora te vas a largar e irte a tu habitación o a donde sea que no estemos, porque tenemos noche de chicas

-¡¿Qué?! Tenia que ser hoy- Bufó molesto- Pues si Emm no está ya me dirás que voy ha hacer

-¡Ah no! ¡Ni lo pienses!

-Esta bien me voy a casa de L…me voy

Sin más salió por la puerta guiñándome y yo me quedé pasmada mientras Alice tiraba de mí hacia el salón. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad iba a hacerme esa sucia jugarreta? Lo peor, es que sabía que ella le seguiría el juego por andar acostándome con Jacob. ¡Maldita zorra! Por supuesto que lo haría, y Edward tenía clara constancia de que no sería un problema meterse en su cama.

Alice intentó animarme durante toda la tarde sin resultado alguno y, para las siete, era demasiado tarde para lamentar las actuaciones que Edward hacía para dañarme de un modo tan austero pero inmediato a la vez.

-Bien, como veo que será imposible animarte porque sabes a donde ha ido Edward a ciencia cierta. Voy a vestirte para tu gran actuación en las calles de esta noche. Descargarás tu frustración hacia Edward en la carrera y ganarás al estúpido de James. Y, ¿sabes lo mejor?

-Iluminamé

-Ganarás. Y ganarás a parte de la satisfacción de patear el trasero a James también ganarás el coche que tanto quieres. ¿Sabes que es ganar un Aston Martin, Bella?

-Aston Martin Vanquish-Babeé al tiempo que Alice rodaba los ojos

-Pues gana Bellita, o no será tuyo

.

.

.

Jasper terminó acompañando a Alice a las calles aunque a él tampoco le apeteciera nada ir. Yo, como era costumbre, me dirigí hacía las calles a eso de las diez y media. Tuve sexo con Jake bajo las gradas improvisadas de un estadio en ruinas, ni siquiera llegué al orgasmo. Solo me quedé quiera mirando al castillo antiguo de la ciudad que veía desde aquí. Jacob se encendí un cigarrillo y me pasó su chupa sobre los hombros mientras yo sabía inequívocamente que esa noche, no ganaría.

-¿Preparada para la carrera, nena? Sabes que hoy hay mucho en juego, ¿cierto?-Asentí con la cabeza fingiendo estar concentrada y me adentré entre la gente intentando pasar desapercibida, cosa que no era posible teniendo en cuenta que aquí, tenía un nombre.

Revisé mi moto por última vez. Sabía que todo estaba en perfecto orden porque Rose era la mejor en lo que hacía. Aun así, en ocasiones cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Me senté sobre la moto y agarré la llave preparada para prender la moto cuando…

-¡Isa! ¡Isa!- James venía chillando abriéndose paso entre la gente.- No vamos a competir

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Por supuesto que vamos a hacerlo! O es que acaso quieres regalarme el coche.

-No seas ingenua bonita. No han traído el coche. No ha llegado. Es más, no llegarás hasta la semana que viene.

-¿Y qué han traído entonces?

-Un Volvo.

-¿Un Volvo?

-Sí, un Volvo-XC70

-¿Un volvo de 163 cv? ¿Ese volvo?

-El mismo. ¿Qué dices entonces?

-No es un Aston Martin pero tampoco está nada mal.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Por supuesto. Hoy competimos por el volvo y la semana que viene por el Aston Martin Vanquish

-¡Echo!

-Yo también voy a participar

Y allí estaba él, con su pelo cobrizo despeinado a punto de ser arrastrado a mi mundo y por supuesto, con la zorra agarrada posesivamente de su brazo.

.

.

.

Edward ganó. Se llevó el Volvo a casa después de haber ganado con una moto que ni siquiera era la suya. Me sentí mal por haberlo dejado ganar por unos segundos. Pero no me arrepentí. Sabía que alguien del calibre de Edward no podía permitirse ir con un Opel, era arrastrarse demasiado. Yo en cambio, le hubiera dado el coche a Rosalie sin titubear. Además, con esta victoria me aseguraba una cosa. La siguiente semana tendría a alguien digno con quien competir a mi lado, alguien a quien poder tirar fuera de la carretera sin que me importara lo más mínimo. Y sobretodo, alguien a quien poder ganarle un Aston Martin Vanquish por solo unas décimas de segundos. No sería como una final de natación en la que estuviera Michael Phelps pero sería igual de emocionante.

Entre tanto, solo tenía que pasar la semana sin que Edward, Jacob me afectaran el cerebro.


	3. Ya claro

Los rayos de sol me daban en la cara. Me removí en la cama intentando evitar tal efecto pero la estrella que me iluminaba no tenía intención de apagarse…no de momento. Tiré mi brazo sobre mis ojos y bufé contemplando como el calor recorría mi cuerpo al recuerdo de Edward compitiendo en mi contra e internamente, sonreí.

Alice me propinó una patada medio inconsciente desde el otro lado de la cama y yo salí de la habitación sobándome la pierna. No quería ver a Edward, al menos no por la mañana por lo que levantarme pronto, tampoco sería una mala opción. Es más, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido los hermanos Cullen ayer por la noche, no estarían conscientes hasta las once o las doce por lo menos, hora en que yo tenía planeado estar fuera de esta casa de locos.

α

Estuve preparando el desayuno durante un rato ya que decidí dejar algo preparado algo más para Edward y Alice. Así pues, preparé zumo de naranja, un bol con arándanos y fresas, gofres adornados con plátano y chocolate fundido y cafés con espuma y dibujos a la canela. Sonreí antes mi obra maestra y me serví un vaso de jugo relamiéndome los labios.

La magia de una bonita melodía invadió mis oídos cuando estaba por terminar mis fresas y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación que producía tal sonido, como acariciaba mi cuerpo, abrazándolo. Tan melancólico, tan irresistible. No me pude contener y me dejé vencer por la fina melodía que invadía la estancia, por lo que crucé el salón casi sin darme cuenta.

La puerta estaba entrecerrada, y había alguien tocando el piano. La figura más delicada que jamás han podido presenciar mis ojos, parecía tan utópica y era tan cristalina. Edward se sujetaba a las teclas de un hermoso piano de cola, parecido al de Marilyn Monroe. Se parecía a ella, era la diva imagen de lo que todos querían que fuese, pero cuando llegaba a casa, solo quería descansar de ser el personaje que era. Ese piano parecía haber encerrado su esencia herméticamente y no quería soltarla. Solo cuando las yemas de sus dedos apretaban las placas un martillo hacía sonar una nota, y otra, y muchas más. Creando una hermosa sintonía.

Me desperté de mi ensoñación y corrí sin hacer ruido hacía la cocina y, al tiempo que Edward entraba en la cocina yo contenía el aliento después de la carrera.

Edward se frotó los ojos. Cogió una pastilla del armario junto a las especies y rebuscó en la nevera indicios de algún tipo de jugo. Carraspeé y él se giró bruscamente algo asustado.

-¿Zumo?- Pregunté mientras le tendía la jarra.

-Gracias.- Vaso en mano se tragó su pastilla y olvidó el vaso en el fregadero. Luego pasó su vista por la mesa y me miró con una ceja alzada- ¿A qué hora te has levantado?

-Hace un rato- Mentí con un trozo de gofre en la boca

-Ya claro- Hizo una mueca irónica y me echó un vistazo mientras comía- ¿Cuál es mi sitio?

-El que quieras- Me encogí de hombros y él se sentó frente a mí, en lugar de hacerlo a mi lado. Su gesto, más que molestarme me confundió profundamente. Ayer me acosaba como siempre lo hacía y su reacción de hoy era total y absolutamente seca y reacia hacia mí ser. ¡Menudo bipolar!

-Esta bueno- Dijo mientras degustaba algo de gofre y se pasaba la lengua por el labio superior. ¿Sólo bueno? ¡Estaba exquisito!

-¿Bueno?- Fruncí el ceño esperando que recapacitara…no lo hizo- Gracias.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros de repente. Notaba la tensión en mis músculos y en el rostro de Edward. Estaba pensativo, más de lo normal. No dejaba de fruncir el ceño cada vez que cogía algo diferente de alguno de los recipientes dispuestos sobre la barra de la cocina donde desayunábamos.

-¿Debería despertar a Alice?- Cuestioné fracturando el hielo con mis palabras. Edward examinó mi rostro sondeando mis ojos. Separó los labios en una clara señal de hablar pero luego los cerró de nuevo.- ¿No vas ha decir nada?

-Os vi anoche.

-¿A quién?

-A ti y a Jacob. Tras las gradas

-¡Oh!- Me ruboricé al instante ¿A qué venia esto?- Estuvimos charlando un rato.

-Entiendo- Asiente pensativo y a mi me frustra su pasividad- ¿Estás con él?

-¿Si salgo con él? No. Yo no salgo con nadie

-¿Por qué?

-No me interesa

-No te interesa salir con él o con nadie

-No lo he pensado.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas? ¿Unas típicas de interrogatorio?

-No. Solo quería saber…

-¿El qué?

-¿Te trata bien?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído

-Sí, te he oído pero no veo porque puede interesarte eso a ti

-¿No lo hace?

-Yo no he dicho eso

-¿Te trata bien o no, Bella?- Preguntó iracundo, yo me asusté y asentí débilmente.

-Si, es atento

-Que te de la chaqueta cuando hace frío no es ser atento, es ser persona.

-¡Es tu opinión! –Repliqué fastidiada.

-No, no es mi opinión, es un hecho.

Me levanté ignorando su último comentario y metí los platos sucios en el lavavajillas dejando solo las cosas de Alice sobre la mesa. Me lavé las manos y después me encaminé hacia la puerta lista para irme a casa. Pero Edward me detuvo con otra de sus preguntas.

-¿Porqué estas con él?

-Edward…

-Por favor-Suplicó mirándome a los ojos

-Por que juega con mis reglas. A mi juego sin poner peros y por muy egoísta que sea él aceptó el trato con total libertad

-¿Qué trato?

-Nuestra relación termina en diciembre…

-¿Cómo le puedes poner fechas límites a una relación?

-Cuando no sientes nada, puedes actuar de forma mucho más egoísta que cuando estas cegado por la flama del amor. Además, los humanos funcionamos mejor con fechas límites. Hasta…

-Sí, hasta yo sé eso.- Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa arqueando la ceja

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Ed?

-Solo me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien.

-Lo estoy.

-Bien. ¿Vas ha irte ya?- Pregunta, y noto un deje de decepción en su voz

-Sí, he…quedado con…

-Entiendo- Asiente de nuevo haciéndome sentir incómoda- Espera que me vista y te llevo.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes puedo llamar a un taxi.

-Tengo un Volvo nuevo, ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió con la cabeza y Edward desaparece para vestirse. Suspiró pesadamente y lamento la conversación que acabo de tener con él. Me incomoda que quiera saber sobre mi vida privada con alguien más, solo pasa con él. Es un sentimiento tan extraño que ni siquiera puedo afirmar que sea verídico o producto de mi imaginación, pero me oprime algo muy dentro;

Edward regresa y nos montamos en su nuevo coche. Es muy bonito pero no es mi Aston, rio ante eso y Edward me mira extrañado pero sonríe conmigo.

-Te veo de muy buen humor, por ser tan temprano- Dice socarronamente. Le saco la lengua de forma infantil y él se ríe.

-Me gusta tu coche. Es una lástima que lo ganaras porque yo no lo quería, ¿no crees?

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Vamos Edward, no pensarías que quería un Volvo familiar, teniendo un Aston Martin Vanquish esperándome a la vuelta del fin de semana- Sonrío cínica y el frunce el ceño.

-¿Cuándo es la carrera?

-Es privada. – Frunce el ceño de nuevo y yo me exaspero por su cara de yeso muerto- Es un una contra uno. James y yo. Mano a mano. Sin trampa ni cartón.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que no sabremos donde se hará la carrera hasta media hora antes de que empiece.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque es un reto.

-¿Quién reto a quién?- Pregunta concentrado en la carretera.

-James a mi.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Jacob. Cree que no puedo ganarle sin Jacob

-¿Qué tiene él que ver?

-Jacob competía antes. Era el rey de las calles. Pero…dejó de hacerlo y me entrenó a mí. James cree que gano porque Jacob me ha dicho los trucos de la pista…curvas más cerradas, más lentas…tu sabes.

-¿Qué pasará si ganas?

-Tendré mi Aston Martin Vanquish y la satisfacción de ver a James por el barro, sin dignidad alguna y quedando como lo que es…un mentiroso.

-¿Y si pierdes?- Trago en seco, espero que eso no pase.

-Tendré que dejar las calles.- Ante mi declaración, Edward me mira sorprendido.

-¿Tan segura estás de que vas ha ganar?

-Algunos dicen que para correr tienes que empezar andando, yo digo que se equivocan. Ahora mismo, las calles son mi vida, no perderé lo único que me llena.

-¿Jacob perdió?- Le miro confundida- Un reto. ¿Perdió? ¿Por eso lo ha dejado?

-Tu no te enteras de nada, ¿cierto? El hermano mayor de Jacob, Jared, competía en las calles nadie consiguió ganarle y ya nadie lo hará…

-¡Oh! ¿Qué paso?

-Un oponente jugando sucio, demasiado.

-¿Quién era?

-James.


	4. Together,like pieces of paper

Vamos a saltarnos la parte en la que James hace que mi rueda se deslice sobre el asfalto y vamos ha avanzar algo más…un poco más…un poco más… ¡justo aquí! En el momento en el que el abundante público de hoy ve, como a pesar de las ganas de James de tirarme fuera de la calzada y por lo tanto fuera de las calles, se ve frustrado y yo, Isa, me proclamo campeona…¡Oh, sí! Dulce venganza como sabe. James me mira furioso y yo le dedico una cínica sonrisa. Luego miró como la gente me vitorea subida a los hombros de Seth y Embry y finalmente, cuando veo a Edward sonriéndome desde la lejanía, levanto los brazos al cielo infinito y chillo de felicidad.

¡Oh, sí! Mi niño, lo estoy acariciando y no me lo puedo creer. Beso el capó del coche y aparto algunas sucias manos de él. Estas a salvo pequeño, le beso de nuevo y alguien me coge por la cintura. Sonrío pensando que es Edward y se me borra de los labios cuando lo veo a un par de metros de mí. Me giro para encontrarme con el insistente de Jacob, no se si podré aguantar hasta diciembre.

-Gracias- Susurra acercándose a mi rostro.

Y sí, lo hace, ante miles y miles de espectadores me proclama como suya y yo me hundo en lo más hondo que me puedo hundir en ese momento, en su cuello. Desde donde veo como Edward se abre paso entre empujones y me abandona, sola, ¿A caso no lo ve?

-¿Vienes conmigo y con los chicos a celebrar?

-Lo siento, otro día, voy ha sacarlo ha pasear- Dijo apuntando a mi precioso Aston.

-Te acompaño entonces

-¿Cómo, lleno de grasa? Creo que no bonito.- El me mira sonriendo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa- Otro día Jack, he quedado para celebrar con Alice y los demás

-¡Oh! Esta bien, otro día- Y me besa de nuevo.

Se aleja y Alice y Jasper se dejan ver entre la multitud. Sonrientes y cogidos de la mano, les levanto las cejas sugerentemente y ellos se ríen cómplices… ¡vaya par!

-¡Enhorabuena Bella!- Jasper me abraza y veo Alice acercarse a la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ni lo sueñes, tu ya tienes tu Porche, como comprenderás esto no lo conduce nadie!

-¿Ni siquiera Jacob?- Bufo, menuda pregunta

-Por supuesto que no

La gente se ha dispersado y Jasper y Alice se suben a la parte trasera de mi nuevo coche. Yo arranco y Alice pega un chillido encantada.

-Cuidado con nuestras vidas, por favor- Suplica Jasper, sabe que la mía, tampoco me importa demasiado.

-¿A dónde vamos Al?

-Recogeremos a Edward a la salida de las calles

-Bien

A unos treinta metros diviso la moto de Leah y a unos diez no me queda ninguna duda que, si no están cogiendo, se están manoseando los suficiente para que no quiera verlo. Miro por el retrovisor y Alice me mira preocupada, yo le sonrío y hago sonar el claxon estruendosamente espantando a la pareja. Leah me sonríe, tan falsa como siempre y Edward me mira enfadado. Abro la ventanilla de Alice, y dejo que ella hable por mí.

-¡Edward!- Chilla indignada. Este se gira y rueda los ojos

-¡¿Qué?!- Maldito idiota

-Vamos ha celebrar, ¿te vienes?- Dice Jasper. Edward mira a Leah y le sonríe. Le acaricia el pelo y se encamina hacía el lado del copiloto.

-Nos hablamos- Dice Leah cuando yo ya he pisado el acelerador

-¡¿Quieres ir con cuidado?! ¡Ni siquiera me he puesto el cinturón! ¡Podría haberme matado!- Bufó mientras la pareja se ría.

-No tendremos tanta suerte- Alice y Jasper me acompañan riendo y Edward nos fulmina con la mirada mientras yo aprieto más el acelerador.

-¡Bella!- Chillan los tres a la vez. Y esta vez reímos todos.

α

Llegamos a un pub llamado _Calidoscopio_, por supuesto, el nombre hacía honor a la cantidad de colores que tenían las bebidas en aquel lugar. Parecía que había entrado en el mundo de las drogas sin haber tomado ni un gramo de ellas. Había colores por todas parte, puede que algunos más que los 1.7 millones de colores que el ojo humano puede ver. Y después de haber bebido algo más de la cuenta, entendías porque al lugar, le habían puesto _Calidoscopio_.

Aún con la atípica decoración y contraste entre las paredes y la bebida, la música seguía siendo de lo más actual. Había FLO RIDA, David Guetta y algunas otras de lo más desconocidas.

Alice arrastró a Jasper hasta la pista de baile cuando Whistle comenzó a sonar y mis ganas de mover el esqueleto tampoco se hicieron esperar. Edward me miraba sonriendo todo el tiempo y yo solo me enrojecía mientras mi cuerpo se movía solo y mi vaso se vaciaba a rimo regular.

-¿Estás borracha?- Me preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Aún no- Respondí riendo y él se río conmigo apartándome el vaso de delante- ¡Eh! Estoy celebrando

-¿Sabes quién va ha conducir tu coche si sigues celebrando?- Mi boca formó una "o" y fruncí el ceño hacía su dirección. Él rio de nuevo y acercó su rostro a mi cuello pasando su nariz con mi piel y aspirando mi aroma.

-No estoy borracha del todo, aun

-Lo sé- Arrastró sus labios por mi clavícula y me besó en la comisura de los labios. Yo jadeé y él se apartó para observarme con los ojos más oscuros- ¿Quieres bailar?

-No sé bailar- Él me sonrió y me devolvió el vaso.

-Termínate el vaso y podrás bailar sin problemas.

Me puse de pie para dirigirme a la pista de baile con Edward cuando empezó ha sonar una canción que desconocía pero la letra basto para estallar en carcajadas. Edward me arrastró por la cintura y yo ahogué un chillido cuando caí sobre él. Me sujetó por la cintura y empezó ha cantarme el estribillo susurrándome en la oreja.

_Tú me pones, me pones, me pones, me pones...  
Me pones, me pones, me pones...  
Tú me pones, me pones, me pones, me pones..._

Vivir al segundo sin nada que hacer,  
quedarnos mirando, pensando a la vez.  
Jugar a ser ricos, hacer un pastel.  
Tocarnos las almas con la punta del pie.

No me lo podía creer, solo podía reír y mirar a Edward con una sonrisa ladina en la cara mientras besaba mi clavícula

-_No me pone Victoria Addams.  
No me pone la gente que se esconde.  
No me pone la gente que no ríe.  
No me ponen los latin lovers._

Tú me pones, me pones, me pones, me pones...  
Me pones, me pones, me pones...  
Tú me pones, me pones, me pones, me pones...

Edward cantó de nuevo y yo acaricié su mejilla, deslizando mis uñas por sus reciente barba

_No me ponen las mentiras. Sí me ponen las tiritas.  
No me pone la coca loca. A mí me pone la Coca Cola.  
No me ponen los estadios. Sí me pone nuestro bar._

Después de esto tuve que reír y Edward se rio conmigo. Dio un trago largo a su vaso y después me miró de nuevo, penetrándome con sus dos esmeraldas. La música dejó de sonar después de unos _me pongo yo, me pongo yo…_Y yo decidí jugar con Edward

-¿Te pones Edward?- Reí sugerentemente y él arqueó una ceja

-Solo cuando te tengo encima- Yo me ruboricé y él tiró del lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome gemir.

-Edward…

-¿Seguro qué lo tuyo con Jacob no va enserio?

-Muy segura.

-¿Cómo de segura?- Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios- ¿Tan segura como qué puedo besarte en este instante?

Me mordí el labio provocándole y Edward se acercó aún más a mí. Suspiré y llegó Alice. Edward bufó en su dirección y me sonrió guiñándome

-Siempre hay más tiempo, ¿cierto?- Susurró para que solo yo pudiera oírlo

-¿No vienen ha bailar?- Preguntó Alice mientras se sostenía contra Jasper.

-Mmm…- Edward miró hacía mí y me preguntó con la mirada.

-Saben, yo preferiría irme.

-¿Irte, ya?- Alice me miró negando con la cabeza y suplicando al mismo tiempo.

-Voy ha llamar a Rosalie, seguro ya ha terminado con lo suyo y se quiere venir, así se podrán ir con ella.

-En realidad, yo también preferiría irme- Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos pero el no pareció inmutarse

-Bien. Entonces, nosotros vamos a bailar, nos vemos en casa. ¿Te quedas, cierto Bella?

-Claro Alice

-Adiós

Jasper nos saludó mientras se alejaban y yo llamé a Rosalie.

-¡He Rose! ¿Has terminado?

-¡Oh, sí cariño!

-Espero que eso me lo hayas dicho a mí- Ella se rio y escuche una fuerte carcajada al fondo

-Que capacidad pulmonar tiene tu chico- Ella se rio de nuevo y yo suspiré- Vente al _Calidoscopio, _están Jasper y Alice y yo quiero irme ya, ¿te los puedo dejar?

-Sí, pero… ¿puedo traer a alguien o Edward también esta?

-No, Edward se va conmigo tráete a tu amigo

-Mmm… ¿algo qué contarme?

-No hasta que no me presentes a tu amigo- Edward frunce el ceño en mi dirección y yo le saco la lengua arrancándole una sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza

-Bien, hablamos mañana. ¿Te quedas en casa de Alice?

-Sí

-¿En tu habitación o en la de Edward?

-¡Adiós Rosalie!- Cuelgo mientras oigo a su amigo reírse de nuevo junto a ella. Meto el móvil en el bolsillo y me encuentro con el rostro de Edward intentando contener una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Es de mala educación no contestar a las preguntas, sabes

-¿Quieres irte andando?- Se echa ha reír y me sigue hacía la salida del pub.

Llegamos a mi hermoso coche el cual inspecciono más tiempo del debido, por supuesto, Edward me lo hace saber des del asiento del copiloto. Entro en el coche resignada y él esta husmeando entre mi iPod

-¡Oye!- Tiro del iPod pero él tira más fuerte

-Quiero escoger la música- Bufó y me rindo mientras salgo del parquin

Escoge una de mis favoritas desde hace unos días. _Your body is a wonderland from John Mayer._

El escaso alcohol que había consumido se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza y, aunque el ambiente era aún cálido y no hacía mucho frío, eso no ayudaba a despejar mis ideas. Así que, muy a mi pesar, aparco el coche cerca de la playa de la Push y descanso mi rostro sobre el volante mientras la canción sigue con un…

_You want love? _

_We'll make it _

_Swim in a deep sea _

_Of blankets_

Escucho a Edward reír y dirijo la mirada hacía su dirección aún con el rostro contra el volante. Me mira y sonríe ladeando la cabeza. Después niega con la cabeza y me aparta el rostro del volante con las dos manos.

-¿Alguien está algo borracha, cierto?- Solo asiento sin decir nada. Me sonríe de nuevo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa- ¿Tan borracha como para nadar conmigo, en la playa?

Salgo del coche sin esperas de nada más. Ya he esperado suficiente y creo que ahora, lo único que me puede despejar es un baño de agua fría; me miento a mí misma diciéndome tal cosa, pero me dejo encaminar hacía la playa cogida de la mano por Edward.

Él, menos borracho o más coherente, no lo sabría decir, a tenido la delicadeza de coger la manta que Alice y Jasper han utilizado en la carrera para sentarse en las gradas, y aunque no sea una toalla, sé que tarde o más temprano voy ha agradecer ese detalle.

Mientras me desvisto, me caigo de culo un par de veces hasta que Edward, caballeroso como solo él sale serlo, me toma en brazos y me saca los zapatos y los pantalones. Después, me mira (como pidiéndome permiso) yo le sonrío y eso parece bastarle para encaminarse hacía el mar, aún conmigo en brazos.

El agua esta fría, y cuando llega hasta mis pantorrillas siseo de frío y Edward me pega aún más contra su cuerpo. Luego, me deposita sobre la arena y yo acostumbro mi cuerpo al agua, tampoco está tan mal, además, parece estar bastante en calma y eso relaja mi cabeza notablemente.

Edward acaricia el hueso de mi cintura desde atrás y yo apoyo mi cuerpo contra su pecho. Me sujeta con una mano y con la mano izquierda me acaricia el costado, pasando por mis costillas, delinea el contorno de mis pechos y me acaricia el cuello arrastrando las yemas de sus dedos por mi piel.

-Mmm…se siente bien- Sonríe contra mi cuello y me besa con fuerza. Después me gira y estampa sus labios contra los míos, yo me subo de un salto a él y Edward retrocede unos pasos intentando mantener el equilibrio. Yo me rio y él me muerde el labio más fuerte- Edward…

-¿ah?- Saca la cabeza de entre mis pechos y sonríe

-¿Puedes ir con cuidado con mis labios? Vas a marcármelos

-Eso pretendo- Y me besa de nuevo sin importarle las consecuencias que pueda tener.

No se como, pero llegamos de nuevo a la orilla. Edward se recuesta sobre la arena y me sonríe. Yo me ruborizo, pues mi ropa interior, al igual que la suya, hace ya tiempo que ha desaparecido. Su prominente miembro se alza hermoso y, después de comprobar que estamos solos, me adentró en él lentamente. Edward jadea y cierra los ojos disfrutando de la sensación mientras yo empiezo ha moverme sobre él. Pero me para, tirando de mis caderas. Lo miro contrariada y él abre los ojos, ahora más oscuros y me dice:

-Déjame disfrutar de esta increíble sensación, puede que sea la última vez

-Deja de pensar en eso

Seguí moviéndome sobre él y, cuando alcancé el clímax gemí tan fuerte que Edward me metió sus dedos entre los labios para acallar mis gritos de placer. Me dejé caer torpemente sobre él, mientras él seguía penetrándome con fuerza. Vuelvo ha tocar el cielo y, en mi tercer estadía entre las nubes, Edward se viene conmigo.

Nos gira y se acomoda sobre mi pecho recuperando la respiración. Y, cuando ya estoy demasiado inconsciente para ser persona, me abandono en los brazos de Edward y me duermo.


	5. Descansar de la vida

El lunes, a la hora del almuerzo, salí de clase de francés y me dirigí hacía el comedor. No había demasiada gente aún y el ambiente parecía calmado, supongo que atribuí eso al echo de ser lunes, tampoco lo sé. Saludé a la Señora Marse quien coloco mi almuerzo sobre la bandeja que sostenía y me dirigí hacía la mesa donde siempre me sentaba junto a Alice y los demás. Estaba comiendo cuando llegó Jacob, yo le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Se, ¿Aquí o fuera?

-Mejor fuera- Se encaminó hacía fuera y yo me encogí de hombros haciéndolo tras él y dejando mi almuerzo sobre la mesa

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué hiciste el sábado noche?

-Fui a celebrar con los chicos

-¿Dónde?

-A Calidoscopio

-Mmm…-Jack me miró con los ojos llenos de furia y yo alce una ceja

-¿Quieres algo, Jacob?

-Esto es tuyo- Y me tendió una bolsa. Alcé una ceja y le miré

-¿Qué es?

-Dímelo tu- Abrí la bolsa, y allí estaba mi ropa interior del sábado. Sí, esa que perdí en la playa

-¡Oh! Gracias- Murmuré sin saber que decir

-¿Fuiste a nadar?

-Eso parece

-¡Bella! ¿Con quién estuviste?

-Oye, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, lo nuestro, no va en serio, ni siquiera se porque estoy intentando justificarme pero fui a nadar sola- Esperaba que eso me salvara el culo…

-Mientes fatal…Voy ha descubrir con quien estabas y sé que no era con Alice, la vi en el bar- ¡Mierda! Él estuvo en el bar

-No eres mi padre, a ver si te entra en la cabeza de una jodida vez

Me marché dando un portazo al entrar y me encaminé hacía la mesa donde había dejado el almuerzo. Los chicos no estaban, bueno, la mayoría de ellos…En realidad, estaba Edward en mi lugar, comiéndose mi desayuno.

Me senté en frente de él, cogí el tenedor sobrante y acerque el plato que él se estaba comiendo a mí, me sonrió y empezamos a comer los dos del mismo plato.

-¿Un mal día?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ni siquiera me has chillado por estar comiéndome tu desayuno-Arqueé una ceja- Y sabes, no es divertido

-Jacob encontró mi ropa interior en la playa

-¡Oh!- Edward se sorprender, pero luego enfurece rápidamente- ¿Cómo sabe él que es tu ropa interior?

-No es obvio- Digo rodando los ojos

-En realidad no- Edward celosos…mmm, podría acostumbrarme a esto. Rio y él arquea una ceja

-Mi ropa interior, lleva un "B" en una de las copas del sujetador

-¿Toda?- Asiento y rio de nuevo cuando Edward enrojece

-¿Celoso, Cullen?

-No sabes cuanto…-Se queda callado unos segundos- Al menos tu has recuperado tu ropa

-Oh, bueno, tú también lo harás cuando Jacob descubra que te acostaste conmigo y quera romperte la cara

-Así que Jacob esta buscando a quien golpear, ¿eh?

-Edward, ni lo piense ¡Deja en paz a Jacob!

Pero Edward, no lo hizo. Al contrario, estuvo picando a Jacob toda la semana y eso, solo me estaba trayendo problemas. Porque, por supuesto, Jacob se dedicaba a reprenderme mi relación de "amistad" con Edward siempre que le era posible, hasta que Jacob… ¡Ató cabos!

‽

Entró el viernes por la mañana hecho una furia en el comedor. Todos se lo quedaron viendo y él vino hacia mí echando fuego.

-¡Maldita sea!- Golpeo la mesa y los demás jadearon por la impresión- Hay un montón de chicos que están por ti, con los que te podrías haber acostado… ¡pero no!, tenía que ser él

-Jacob, deja de hacer escándalo

-¿Porqué me haces esto?

-Creí que jugábamos con mis reglas- Le reprendí egoístamente

-¡Y así es!

-Entonces yo no te estoy haciendo nada, en realidad, quien te lo haces eres tu mismo- Murmuré, aun así Edward rio al otro lado de la mesa y Jacob acerco su rostro al mío. Edward se puso tenso.

-Eres una estúpida.

Y Edward estalló, golpeó a Jacob en la quijada y este cayo al suelo sujetándose el labio […] Edward terminó con el pómulo abierto y Jacob con un gran morado en el ojo derecho.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó el director entrando al comedor- Ahora que ha terminado con su pelea de gallos, pueden encaminarse hacía mi despacho- Sonrió a Edward- Usted ya sabe donde es, ¿cierto Cullen?

Edward le devolvió una sonrisa cínica…Usted también puede acompañarnos, Isabella

Por suerte, Charlie estaba de viaje esta semana y la que venía con que me fui del despacho del director con el castigo de limpiar el laboratorio durante dos semanas. La conversación fue algo parecido a esto:

-Deduzco que, por la pelea, usted señorita Swan, no quiere compartir castigo con el señor Balck- No dije nada, más no era una pregunta

Pero aquí, ando yo y, soplo porque me cae bien y puesto que quien empezó la pelea fue el señor Cullen…

-Discrepo en eso- Bramó Edward

-Usted no tiene ni vos ni voto en esto. Los tres van ha limpiar el laboratorio la primera semana de castigo y la segunda, la parejita pulirá el otro laboratorio del colegio- Jacob frunció en ceño mirándome- Usted no, señor Black, la otra parejita. Al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos que los Swan y los Cullen terminaran siendo familia tarde o temprano

Jacob cogió su chupa de cuero y se fue dando un portazo mientras yo y Edward nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos voy ha contaros una historia…

Una rollazo de una hora y media después y una promesa: ¿Me invitaréis al compromiso? Edward me empujó por la espalda baja hacía la salida de ese loquero para adolescentes.

Edward condujo muy rápido hacía mi casa, más de lo que yo lo hacía normalmente. Estaba furioso, y su quijada tensa, no demostraba otra cosa

-¿Porqué estás tan enfadado?- Parpadeó mirándome incrédulo y se detuvo frente a mi casa

-¡¿Cómo qué porque?! Te "agredió" verbalmente

-¡Oh, vamos! Solo estaba rabioso, porque sabe que tengo razón

-No se como puedes decir eso, a veces eres tan…

-¡¿Tan qué?! ¡Tan estúpida!- Bramé enfurecida, él se giró hacía mí.

-Vamos, sabes que no quise decir eso. Por las tarde quedo con Leah para…

Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, salí del coche y me metí la llave en la cerradura. Edward vino corriendo y me agarró del brazo

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora, golpearla también?- Edward me miró extrañado

-¿Ah?

-Déjalo Edward- Me giré y entré en casa- Hasta el lunes

Subí los peldaños unos por unos, muy despacio, mientras oía a Edward maldecir de camino al coche. Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré sobre el colchón en caída libre. Sí, eso haría este fin de semana: Descansa de la vida. Descansar mi alma de la vida…Iba ha ser un largo, largo, largo fin de semana.


	6. Nos gusta jugar somos imbéciles

_Mia's: Siento no haber subido antes, ya que tenía el cap listo desde hace un tiempo y no me acordé (¨') En fin, soy así de despistada, pero ¡ya estoy aquí! Gracias a un "favorite story" me acordé de ustedes. Sorry, de veras, intentaré subir el siguiente entre este fin de semana y el siguiente, pero no aseguro nada…tengo demasiado trabajo ahora: S Espero que estén bien, y mil gracias por la acogida que le están dando a la historia. Besos Mia's…Disfruten del cap, y déjenme su review, ¡si! _

El sábado decidí que mi ánimo depresivo-autodestructivo no podía durar todo el fin de semana y, aunque estaba lloviendo decidí arreglarme para salir. Micro-pantalón de cuero DKNY, sweater de algodón con escote y botas hasta la cadera, también de cuero. Tupé, pelo suelto y ojos ahumados.

Cogí mi Aston Martin y me debatí entre ir a _Calidoscopio_ o algún otro lugar. Y, puesto que no iba ha usar mis ahorros para el Aston, elegí un bar a las afueras llamado _Encadenados a diamantes. _La estancia brillaba y estaba casi segura de que, entre los exclusivos clientes de aquél bar, corría el cristal como si fueran caramelos. Por lo que, después de ver la situación en la planta baja, decidí subir escaleras arriba.

La música me persuadía, y los chicos me miraban embobados mientras me dirigía a la barra.

-Un wiski- Murmuré apoyándome de espaldas, contra la barra.

Observo el panorama. Hay un grupo de chicos cerca del escenario que me observan intrigados. Todos, excepto uno que me penetra con la mirada. Yo me relamo los labios y él me sonríe enigmático. No se parece en nada a Edward, y eso me gusta… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él, ahora?

-Su wiski señorita

Le sonrío sin girarme del todo y él se ruboriza: si supieras como soy en el día a día pienso. Me lo bebo de un trago y, mientras me escuece la garganta le pido un vodka lila

-Y uno rojo- Dice un chico detrás de mí- Invito yo

-¿Quién te ha dicho, que quiera tu invitación?- Él curva una sonrisa, y ahora si me recuerda a Edward, hago una mueca

-¿Acaso no quieres?- Pregunta con un deje de preocupación.

Me giró, y veo sobre su hombro a sus amigos sonriendo promiscuamente y haciendo bulla

-Claro, porque no- Él me sonríe complacido y se sienta a mi lado

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella, y tu eres…

-¡Oh! Soy Embry ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-En realidad es la primera vez que vengo. Es demasiado lujoso para mi gusto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hoy?

-Digamos que tenía un dinero ahorrado para algo especial…

-¿Un coche?- Enarco una ceja pero al final asiento

-Pero he tenido suerte y no he utilizado ese dinero

-¿Cómo conseguiste el coche?- Le miró y sonrió- ¡¿Competiste?!

-Chis… ¡no chilles, idiota!

-Ok, ok, perdón… ¿dónde?- Me trago mi delicioso vodka y él sonríe a mi lado- ¿En las calles, cierto?

-¿Qué sabes tu, de eso?

-Siempre he querido ir, pero nunca tuve a nadie que me invitara y ahora…

-¡Oh, no! No puedes ir…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que eres un remilgado niño rico

-Puedo vestirme de persona normal- Me sonríe y yo no respondo- ¡Oh vamos! Viste la carrera de James, con esa chica, Isa. Le pateó el culo… ¡Wow! Fue increíble, ella es increíble

-Sí, si que lo es- Respondo orgullosa

-Y sabes, la competición con el chico misterioso, C- Prince, creo que lo llaman, también fue increíble, le dejo ganar solo porque no le interesaba el Volvo…Bueno, al fin y al cabo, entrena con el mejor

-Creo que ya no lo hará más

-¿Ah, no?- Niego- ¿Y porqué…? ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué coche tienes?

-(Ensancho una sonrisa y le observo)- Un Aston Martin

El chico estaba entusiasmado, se estaba pareciendo a Alice, con su arrolladora personalidad.

-¿Quieres bailar? ¡Bailemos un rato, anda!- Negué con la cabeza mientras me dejaba arrastrar al piso inferior, hacía la pista ruidosa

Bailé restregándome contra él, cuando Edward entró con su brazo rodeando la cintura de Leah. Él me miró y seguí bailando para él con un Embry encantado.

Edward se acercó, Leah había desaparecido, dedicando a Embry una cínica sonrisa. "Sabía que no era rival para él", ¡Maldito cabrón!

-¡Bella!- Beso mi mejilla derecha y susurró- Quiero follarte y tengo que hacerlo… ¡Ahora!

-(Me reí) Encantada de verte de nuevo, Edward. Este es Embry- Se dieron la mano, y yo solté una risita- Tenemos que irnos

Pero Edward me atrapó la mano y me miró suplicante

-Sé que me lo merezco, pero no me hagas esto

-Recuerdos a Leah de mi parte.

Nos encaminamos hacía la salida y Embry me apretó contra él

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-He venido en mi coche, pero gracias

-En tu-tu…- Tartamudeó- Puedes…

-Sí, claro. Puedo acercarte a tu casa

Fue corriendo hacia el lado del copiloto mientras yo reía

-¡Bella!- Edward se encaminaba furioso hacía mí- No hagas nada que yo no haría, por favor

-Esa no es una buena manera de decirme que no me tire a Embry

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu vas ha tirarte a Leah

-¡Bella!- Me giré frunciendo el ceño- ¿Puedo ir a verte mañana…por favor?

-Como quieras

Dejé a Embry en su casa y conduje hacía Calidoscopio con un número más en mi agenda de teléfono. Me había caído bien el chico, no era insistente como Jacob, ni extremadamente celoso como Edward, pero tampoco tenía el cuerpo de Jacob, ni por supuesto lo ojos verdes de Edward, su forma de tratarme o incluso su forma de andar. Porque, aunque parecía ser un niño rico en apariencia, era extremadamente simple y humilde en cuanto a su habla.

Llegué a Calidoscopio y el guardaespaldas me sonrió besándome la mejilla Hola de nuevo, Isa Dijo giñándome un ojo.

-¡Hola Jeffrey! – Le susurré mientras él gruñía- Me gusta tu nombre

-Anda, pasa antes de que me arrepienta- Me besó la mejilla de nuevo y me adentré en Calidoscopio.

En Calidoscopio volví ha encontrarme con Edward y, esta vez, no estaba con Leah. Iba lo suficientemente borracho como para no saber que a la persona a la que se estaba agarrando era un chico. Por ello, me acerqué rápidamente evitando una tragedia.

-Lo siento- Le sonreí agarrando a Edward por el brazo- Él esta conmigo

-No hay problema, preciosa

-¡E-Eh! E-Ella es mi preciosa. N-No la llames a-así.

-Cállate Edward- El hombre enorme se carcajeó.

-Es muy divertido, tu amigo

-¡Sí! ¡Una gozada!- Dije sarcástica

-¡Ha, ha, ha! ¿Quieres qué te acompañe al coche?

-¿Cómo…?

-Edward, me lo ha contado todo- Movió las cejas sugestivamente- Todo, todo

-¡Oh vamos! Muévete grandullón- Él rio de nuevo.

-Soy Emmett, por cierto- Dijo mientras encaminaba a Edward hacia la puerta- Se esta quedando dormido

-Voy ha traer el coche, quédate aquí

…

-¡Wow! ¡Un Aston Martin! Mi novia le encantan los coches, será genial que la llevaras de paseo algún día

-Claro, porque no

Emmett tumbó a Edward en la parte trasera del coche y yo lo observé.

-¿Has bebido mucho?

-¡No! ¿Por?

-¡Yo sí! ¿Sabes conducir?

Emmett ya estuvo a mi lado empujándome hacia el lado del copiloto. Pero Edward me llamó agonizante y Emmett me aconsejó que me sentara detrás, de tal manera que Edward pudiera apoyar la cabeza en mi regazo

-Tus piernas son cremosas, Bella- Edward acarició mis pantorrillas y yo temblé mientras Emmett se reía.

-Edward, para- Dije mientras me arañaba parte del vientre que él mismo había descubierto.

-¡Mmm! Me gusta tu vientre, esta liso y plano

-¡Edward!- Gruñí. Él paró pero a cambio cogió mis manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué quieres?

-Acaricia- Murmuró sin abrir los ojos al tiempo que deslizaba mis manos sobre su cabellera.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En casa de Bella

-¿Voy ha quedarme contigo?- Edward me sonrió apoyado sobre el hombro de Emmett- Bien, eso me gusta

-Eddie esta contento, ¿eh?- Emm le empujó y este cayó sobre mi besándome al instante

-¡Edward!- Chillé golpeándole al cabeza

-¡Auch! Sé que te ha gustado- Me robó un último beso y se levantó rápidamente. Después, Emmett me ayudó a levantarme y se despidió

-¿Seguro qué no quieres quedarte?

Negó riendo y se dirigió hacia un taxi que había llamado en algún momento. Yo me dirigí hacía casa seguida, irregularmente, por Edward quien reía solo. Me giré y entrecerré los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes un culo precioso- Murmuró acariciándome el trasero. Me ruboricé al instante pero fingí no haberme afectado, aunque Edward, si lo noto- Quiero besarte Bells

-Edward- Suspiré- Es mejor que te acuestes, mañana vas ha arrepentirte de todo esto

-Yo nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo, ebrio o sobrio- Me agarró desde detrás y dejo un sensual beso sobre mi cuello, me estremecí y reí junto a su risita que estaba impregnando el hall de mi casa

-Edward- Reí girándome. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus fuerte hombros y mire sus ojos- Deja de jugar

-¿Porqué? Si a ti te encanta jugar. Por eso estamos haciendo el imbécil en lugar de estar saliendo juntos- Me quedé shockeada y aun intentando imaginar lo ebrio que estaba Edward para relatar semejante confesión no le dejé continuar

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día duro…

-¿No quieres hablarlo, cierto?- Negué y el suspiró- ¿Cuándo? Hasta cuando tengo que esperar, Isabella

-Hasta que no haya personas de por medio

-¿Leah?- Asentí

-Y Jacob. En realidad, no quiero hacerle más daño, es cierto que él sabía el riesgo que nuestra "relación" conllevaba, pero aun así, me siento culpable- Edward me observo paciente, me besó suavemente, y después se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos.

-A la cama, vamos- Regañé mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Dos minutos más tarde, oí la profunda respiración de Edward haciendo eco por toda la estancia. Sí, no me había equivocado, en absoluto, había sido un fin de semana, muy muy largo.


	7. Jugar a ser ¡tú!

_**Mia's**: Dicen que lo prometido es deuda con que, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Jugar a ser tu; no se si marcara un antes y un después en la historia, aún lo estoy pensando. Por lo pronto, no puedo prometer un nuevo capítulo muy pronto. He descuidado algunos trabajos y ahora voy atrasada…En fin, les dejé una recomendación musical y aun así no se si es la acertada. No hace falta que la escuchen, tampoco es tan importante. Pero yo la estaba escuchando cuando de repente empecé a teclear el nuevo capítulo, concretamente, el primer fragmentito que leeréis a continuación, en la escena de cama. Nada más, ¡hora de leer! Gracias por pasarse y DEJAR UN REVIEW ES GRATIS ;) _

Recomendación musical: "Fields of Gold" (Eva Cassidy)

Abrí los ojos muy despacio, disfrutando de la sensación que aquellos elegantes dedos producían en mi espalda, por la curva de mi cuerpo, más abajo, despacio, muy despacio, haciéndome suspirar. El Sol me acarició el vientre calentándome sutilmente y él deslizo su mano abierta sobre mi barriga haciéndome reír ligeramente. Luego acercó su rostro al hueco de mi cuello y depositó un beso que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos y, cuando sus manos se deslizaron entre mis pechos me giré para quedarme frente a él.

Relajó sus hombros cuando mis uñas se deslizaron por su mandíbula y, cuando le miré a los ojos él me estaba escrutando el rostro. Mis mejillas se colorearon y con sus nudillos las acarició. Siguió con su recorrido bajando hasta mis labios, los apretó entre sus dedos y después se acercó para estrujarlos entre los suyos. Gemí ligeramente. Se separó y, de nuevo con su pulgar, deslizo sus dedos cuello abajo hasta llegar a mi ombligo, pasando por el sendero de mis pechos y acariciándolos sutilmente. Me observó me besó una vez más y después bajó hasta mi ombligo para hacer maravillas con su lengua. Unos cuantos gemidos más y lo tenía a mi lado nuevamente.

Se recostó sobre la cama con él brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Era mi turno. Mordí suavemente su clavícula, acaricié su pecho y me dirigí con mis labios hacía el hueso de su cadera dejando un sendero de húmedos besos por todo su cuerpo, que le hacían suspirar. Llegué al hueso de su cadera y lo besé suavemente. Jadeó y mordí provocando un gemido, acaricié la piel y lamí después el recorrido hasta su pene. Besé la punta ya erguida y después me dirigí de nuevo arriba, volviendo a besar la "V" de su cadera recorriendo con mi lengua sus abdominales, su pecho. Hasta llegar a su cuello donde sorbí fuerte.

Me separé y me acosté a su lado, y fingimos que no había pasado nada durante unos minutos. Fingí que no había dejado una marca en su cuello mientras él fingía no estar excitado. Fingí no querer abalanzarme sobre él, mientras él fingía no querer tomarme en ese instante. Fingimos que nuestras manos no ardían por tocarnos, por restregarnos el uno contra el otro. Fingimos, que ayer no habíamos echo el amor. Nos mentimos intentado creer que solo fue sexo. Y aun así, tuvimos que dejar de fingir.

Se situó sobre mí, aun sin decir nada, no hacía falta. Nos llenaba el silencio y nunca habíamos estado más listos para fundirnos uno en el cuerpo del otro. Se adentró en mí mientras gemíamos al unísono. Deposité un rápido beso en su pecho mientras me aferraba a sus hombros y él empezaba a bailar sobre mí.

Al principio no hice nada, solo me dejé llevar y disfruté de la sensación de tenerlo en mí, sin nada que lo impidiera. Hasta que, poco a poco, fui acompañando sus movimientos para hacerlos más duros, más sugerentes, más perversos, más excitantes. Me penetró más fuerte y yo jadeé dejándome llevar al abismo.

Intenté recuperar mi respiración al tiempo que él me acompañaba a aquél lugar donde únicamente había sitio para dejar la mente en blanco y escuchar la respiración complacida de otro ser humano sobre ti. Apretando tus pecho contra el suyo duro.

-¡Ei!- Murmuró junto a mí mientras colocaba un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja derecha

-Ei- Susurré al tiempo que dejaba caer mi mejilla sobre su mano y él la sujetaba. Rio sujetando mi rostro y me acercó junto a él. Me coloqué sobre él, con mi pierna derecha entre sus piernas y la izquierda sobre la cama, subí mis manos a sus hombros, me deslicé con cuidado hacía arriba y recosté mi rostro sobre su pecho. Él me sujetó por la cintura, apretándome contra él, mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo estuve?- Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. Me deshice de su agarre de inmediato, me levanté bruscamente y lo observé con los ojos como platos.

Quité la sábana que nos cubría y salí de la cama. Encontré mis bragas a pocos pasos de allí, me agaché y me las puse mientras me dirigía al baño, negando con la cabeza. Cerré la puerta del baño y reprimí las lágrimas que estaban por salir de mis ojos. Me cepillé los dientes, mojé mi cara y enrollé mi pelo en una coleta alta, salí del cuarto de baño aún terminado de atarme el pelo y me paré.

Edward estaba con la cabeza contra la almohada, maldiciendo mientras golpeando contra el colchón.

-El colchón no te ha hecho nada- Proclamé con mis brazos cruzados sobre mis pechos

-Es mejor que pegarme a mí

-Mejor y más cobarde- Giró su rostro hacía mí y me exploró de arriba abajo, eran las dos de la tarde y el Sol ya estaba haciendo que mi piel sudara y mi barriga rugiera por algo de comida.

-Ven- Pidió golpeando con ligereza mi colchón. No me moví- Por favor, ven. Quiero hablar…No, espera, tú no tienes que hacerlo, solo ven, como estábamos antes de que la cagara

-Eso ya es imposible

-¡No! ¡No lo es! Tu solo ven, finge que no lo he hecho

-¿El qué?

-Ser yo

-Ese no eres tú. Esa es tu parte estúpida y arrogante, mujeriega y excéntrica

-Wow, gracias

-Tú eres más romántico

-Yo no soy romántico Bella.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, al menos conmigo- Me recosté de nuevo en el lado izquierdo de la cama y Edward se acercó de inmediato a mí. Me rodeó la cintura una vez más antes de que yo le alejara- Para…

-Esta bien-Suspiró quitando sus brazos de mi cuerpo y se apoyó en su brazo derecho- Quiero hacerlo Bella, de verdad quiero intentarlo. No me importa si tengo que dejar de ver a Leah o a Victoria o a…

-¡Si! ¡Me quedó claro, Edward!

-Bien disculpa- Se pasó una mano por el pelo- Lo que quiero decir es que estoy dispuesto a hacer que funcionemos juntos

-¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

-Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr

-¿Volverás después con Leah?

-No lo sé- Bufé enfocando mi mirada sobre el colchón para no verle la cara- No me puedes pedir que te conteste a eso porque realmente creo que lo nuestro va ha funcionar. Nos entendemos, tenemos química, llámalo como quieras…pero lo tenemos

-Eso no lo sabes; Sólo hemos estado juntos en la cama

-Dos personas, no pueden hablar como si nada, un lunes por la mañana, después de haber tenido sexo un sábado por la noche en la playa de la Push a menos…

-¿A menos?

-A menos que se entiendan, que tengan química

-O a menos que sepan que era eso…solo sexo

-¿A quién pretendes convencer, a mi? ¿O a ti misma?

Me levanté de la cama y Edward suspiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre el colchón. En cambio, yo me escabullí hacía el baño e intenté quitarme esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza. Cuando salí, recién duchada, Edward ya no estaba. A cambio había dejado su olor por toda mi habitación y una nota sobre la almohada.

_Ti vogli; No hay duda de eso, ya lo sabes, nos lo hemos demostrado mutuamente esta noche, más que nunca. _

_No voy ha renunciar a ti, a menos que me lo pidas_

_es tevy meelu, Edward_

Si, yo también le deseaba, no había duda de ello, suspiré tirándome sobre la cama, que también olía a él y, cuando estaba apunto de levantarme para que google me buscara es tevy meelu en alguna de sus páginas llegó un nuevo WhatsApp a mi móvil. Estiré el brazo y lo leí, era Jacob

_¿Saliste ayer por la noche?_

**Sí, ¿tu?**

_También, ¿dónde estuviste?_

**Calidoscopio**

_¿Con Edward?_

**No, pero también estaba allí…con Leah**

_Lo sé. Estuve con ella cuando Edward se marchó_

**Oh…**

Jacob estuvo un par de minutos sin contestar y yo decidí dejar de comerme el coco

**¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer por la noche, Jacob?**

_Jugar a ser tú_

Me lo temía, se la había tirado. Y eso, desgraciadamente, dejaba la nota de Edward por los suelos, puesto que cuando él se enterar enfurecería, golpearía a Jacob y luego consolaría a Leah con otra dosis de su sexo pero volver a impregnar el terreno, proclamándolo como suyo. ¡Que mierda sonaba eso! Decidí seguirle el juego, de todas formas, su ironía ya me había cabreado, solo yo jugaba a ser yo

**¿Y te divertiste?**

_¿Eh?...Eh, sí_

**Me alegro. Creí que no sabrías jugar a mi juego**

_Solo se trata de ir puteando con todo el mundo, no es tan difícil_

Maldito cabrón

**No es tan sencillo como eso, ya te darás cuenta. Ven a por las instrucciones cuando te ahogues en mi juego**

_¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Rescatarme?_

**¡Ja, ja, ja!**

**Más bien ayudarte a hundirte**

**Nos vemos Jake**

**Siempre es un placer hablar contigo**

Lancé el móvil sobre la cama y cerré la puerta de la habitación para no oír la llegada de más mensajes. Me dirigí hacía la cocina y preparé algo para cenar, no sabía si Charlie estaría aquí a la hora de la cena, por lo que decidí hacer algo más elaborado por si él se aparecía.


	8. La pecadora

**Mia's: **_¡Ei a todos! Mil gracias por sus followers a mi historia, significan mucho para mí. Cada vez son algunos más, con lo que deduzco que les está gustando la historia. Últimamente, no estoy muy inspirada, aun así, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado _

Estaba en el casillero mientras Alice parloteaba sobre su cita con Jasper y Rose me relataba sobre su noche con su grandullón, me recordaba a Emmett. De pronto, se extendió el silencio entre la gente y yo me giré a tiempo para ver como Edward tenía su brazo sobre Leah y ella cogía su mano sobre su hombro. Todo el mundo miró, el problema… es que me observaban a mí.

-Bella…- Dijo Edward a modo de saludo, giñándome

-Cullen- Gruñí mientras Leah me sonreía.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño en dirección a la pareja

-Nada, tu hermano…ayer por la mañana me juraba amor eterno y por la noche se tiraba a Leah.

-¿Te lo confesó?- Abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió- ¡Por fin!

-Sí, pero ahora no sirve de nada, ¿cierto Bells?- Asentí en dirección a la rubia

-¡¿Porqué?!

-¡¿Cómo qué porqué, Alice?! No pretenderás que se tire a sus brazos

-¿Y porque no? ¡Se aman!

-Bien, estoy aquí…y me voy a clase, déjenlo ya.

Este fue, nuestro primer y único encuentro hasta el siguiente día a la hora del almuerzo. En el que Edward, me acorraló en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, en los que nunca había nadie. En los libros de arte.

-¿Te gusta el arte?- Se me escapó un chillido al tiempo que Edward me sonreía recostado en la estantería de detrás

-Edward... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que me gusta el arte- Me giré cabreada, frunciendo el ceño

-Digamos que no te creo- Suspiró cogiendo un libro de Adolf Wölfli.

-Esta bien, quería hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa, te cansaste de tu putita?

-Bella…-Gruño- No seas estúpida, tú no eres así, con que, deja de comportarte como una perra.

-Tu me conviertes en una- Arqué su ceja

-Explícame porque tengo la culpa- Cruzó sus brazo y se recostó de nuevo sobre la estantería mientas me miraba a una pareja que se estaba enrollando al otro lado del pasillo

-No puedes decirme que me deseas por la mañana y pegármela con Leah por la noche, dice muy poco de ti

-¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces? Que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que alguien más te consiga

-Estas siendo totalmente ridículo, si no me importaras, ¿crees qué te hubiera llevado a casa el sábado? ¿Crees que hubiera dejado que Emmett condujera mi coche? ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado dormir en mi cama si no me importarás? Sí, esta claro que no me conoces en absoluto

Me giré, alcé la cabeza y me dispuse a salir de allí con mi victoria en el bolsillo. Por supuesto, Edward tenía otros planes para mí. Agarró mi muñeca y en un rápido movimiento me tenía contra la estantería besándome frenéticamente mientras me manoseaba por todas partes.

-Ed…-Gemí sobre su boca. Edward siguió atacando mis labios hasta que yo le empujé ligeramente

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hay gente- Susurré ruborizada. Edward miró hacía la izquierda y sonrió. La chica llamó la atención de aquél hombre que se la estaba comiendo y él me recorrió con la mirada. Yo hice una mueca asqueada y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola

-James- Edward chocó su mano con efusividad

-Edward, amigo- Alcé las cejas sorprendida- ¿Qué te trae por mis pasillos?

-Veras, mi chica- Dijo señalándome- Es un poco tímida…

-¡Oh! Tranquilos, por nosotros no os cortéis- Sonrió la chica de pelo rojizo- Por cierto, soy Victoria

-Bella- Respondí sonriendo

-No sabía que tenías novia- Dijo James lamiéndose el labio de forma repulsiva

-No soy su chica

-Por supuesto que lo eres- Replicó Edward acercándome a él

-¿Ah?

-Bella esta enfadada por que cree que me acosté con Leah- Le miré sorprendida

-Porque te la tiraste

-No, no lo hice pero…

-Edward, colega, porque no lo dejas…Vamos ha hablar un rato mientras las chicas se conocen

De todas formas, ya habíamos perdido veinte minutos de clase. Así que, decidí aceptar la propuesta de Victoria de ir con ella al pasillo contiguo, sin un alma. Aunque, tenía la sensación que si hubiera habido alguien hubiera salido corriendo al ver la imponente figura de esa exuberante muchacha

-Entonces, tu y Edward, están saliendo, ¿o no?

-Es complicado- Ella me sonrió- ¿Tú y James?

-¡Oh no! Él y yo solo…tú sabes

-Sí, claro. Em, pero, ¿tu quieres…?

-No importa lo que yo quiera- A lo lejos vi acercarse a Edward y James- Un consejo, no te enamores de alguien como Edward

Lo siguiente que oí fue a Edward susurrarme que me deseaba en el oído. Me dejé follar en el cuarto de la limpieza duro, fuerte, duro mientras embestía contra mí mordiéndome el labio

Después de un duro orgasmo de ambos decidimos no regresar al resto de las clases. Gracias a nuestras cualificaciones, habíamos conseguidos deshacernos del castigo; así que cuando Edward estacionó frente a casa, entré en casa mientras él me replicaba enfadado

Al día siguiente, era fiesta, así que con Alice y Rosalie, hicimos pijamada en mi casa. Vimos unas películas y pedimos pizzas, y a eso de las doce y media mientras Rose me confirmaba que su chico era Emmett y yo le contaba como le conocí, Alice, dejaba entrar a alguien en mi casa

-¡Hola Rosita!- El grandullón entró y Rosalie se lanzó a sus brazos mientras este estampaba sus labios contra los de ella, se veían bien

-Hola Ali- Jasper apareció poco después besando mi mejilla de Alice y se la llevó fuera alegando tener que hablar con ella, terminarían liados…en cuestión de tiempo

Rosalie y Emmett, corrieron a la habitación de invitados y yo me quedé allí. Decidí coger un libro y empecé a leer sentada sobre el sofá

Una brisa me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando unas manos acariciaban mis brazos. Levanté la cabeza y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó acariciando mis mejillas

-Ajam- Respondí al tiempo que recostaba mi cabeza sobre el sofá

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Estaba abierto

-¿Ah?- Abrí los ojos y observé la puerta cerrada

-Alice y Jasper estaba fuera

-¿Los encerraste fuera?

-Sinceramente, no creo que les importe. Cuando les saludé estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose

-¡Ohm!- Ahogué un chillido y sonreí hacia Edward

-¿Están saliendo?- Preguntó Edward sorprendido

-Eso espero- Edward frunció el ceño y miró alrededor

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Em…sí, Emmett y Rose están en el cuarto de invitados

-¿Emmett y…?

-Ajam…La llama Rosita- Edward soltó una carcajada y yo reí junto a él

-¿Porqué somos los únicos que no…?

-Sabes, alguien me dijo hoy que no me enamorase de alguien como tu

-¿Y cómo soy yo?

-No lo sé, la verdad

-¿Quién ha sido?

-No voy ha decir a la pecadora…

-Victoria- Edward tensó su mandíbula y luego gruñó- Hoy james me amenazó diciéndome que no me acercara a su chica…

-¿Quieres contármelo?

-No realmente, pero intuyo que no vas a confiar en mí sino lo hago- Asentí- Pero si te convenzo, sacaremos a todos de la casa y te tendré para mi

-Esta bien

-Victoria y yo estuvimos…tu sabes, saliendo

-¿Follando?

-Básicamente. Pero ella se enamoró y me pidió que saliéramos como pareja…

-Y tu no quisiste- Asintió en dirección a mí- Así que ella decidió cortar con lo nuestro y acostarse con James en la fiesta de primavera pasada, obvio todos se enteraron. James se enfadó al principio pero después se disculpó conmigo y todo. Nosotros, somos algo así como compañeros, pero no es que sea buen tipo…ni siquiera me fío de él

-¿Por?

-Él, acostumbra a creer que es su deber que ninguna chica, vaya virgen a la universidad

-¡¿Qué?! Dime que tú no estás involucrado en eso

-¡No! Es decir, me he acostado con muchas chicas, algunas vírgenes, pero siempre porque ellas han querido…nunca las he engañado con falsas esperanzas

-¿Ni siquiera a Victoria?

-Ni siquiera a ella

-Bien, creo que ellos...- Dije apuntando hacía arriba- Han terminado

-¿Sí?

Me acarició el cuello con la nariz y apretó mi cintura contra él. Acercó sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un beso lento

-Bella- Pronunció sobre mis labios- ¿Vendrías mañana conmigo?

-¿Mañana? ¿Dónde?

-Quiero llevarte a pasear…por el parque

-¿Pasear?- Reí burlonamente

-Todo el día

-¿Te has vuelto romántico de repente?

-Yo siempre he sido romántico

Reí y él me besó acallando mi burla. Me empujó contra el sofá y se tumbó sobre mí acariciando mis costados. Me removí bajo sus manos y el rio sobre mi cuello

-Edward…- Gemí. Él rio de nuevo y me mordió la clavícula haciéndome estremecer

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

-¿Será, una cita?... ¡Mmm! – Gemí de nuevo al tiempo que Edward mordía uno de mis pechos sobre la tela de mi camiseta

-¿Quieres qué sea una cita?- Edward me miró esperanzado y yo me lancé a sus labios haciéndolo tumbar a él sobre el sofá

Después de hacer el amor, o follar o solo revolcarme con Edward- ya que mas daba- nos dormimos en mi cama abrazados, esperando a que, un nuevo día llegara y con ella, mi primera cita con Edward.

**N/T:**_ ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde están esas opiniones? ¡Quiero saber sobre ustedes! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? Así que…_

_¿REVIEWS?_


End file.
